Forest to Sky
by AvidReader88
Summary: Anna was alone living in the forest for a long time. She wished for one thing, someone to spend time with, talk to. The tree's could only do so much for a person's sanity. Little did she know that her wish would come true, in the form of a blond angel in need of saving.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this story, as much as I did writing it.

Please read and review!

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the trees, casting a greenish glow on the forest floor. Anna could feel the sun's warmth on her skin as she lay on a pile of moss under a cedar tree. "You know cede, this is becoming a very common thing, you lolling me into a false sense of safety just waiting to drop an acorn on me!" Anna giggled half-heartedly. Talking to the trees gave her companionship that helped all her worries and fears to subside. She continued to lie, staring up into the branches, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves. Anna had been spending most of her time talking to the trees; she couldn't remember a time when she'd had a real conversation with another person. She craved companionship, someone for her to share memories with, someone for her to hold on cold nights. Anna didn't know how much longer she could spend in the presence of the trees.

She pulled out her last cracker, nibbling on it. She hadn't been back to a town in weeks, and she was low on food, even with all the scavenging she was doing. She tried not to take too much from the same places, so that source of sustenance would not die. Anna finished up licking her fingers to get every last crumb before flopping her hand on the ground. "What am I supposed to be doing with my life? What's the point, laying around doing only the basics… I have no one to share this with, no one…"

Sighing dramatically she sat up. Her mind began to wander; she remembered when her family would be with her. They would all move through the forest together, as a family. She felt the prick of tears begin; jumping up Anna shook her head violently, causing her braids to smack against her face. "You will not think of this Anna!" She reprimanded herself. Whenever her thoughts strayed to those memories she'd struggle to pull herself out of the gloom that her mind had sucked her into. She needed to move, lying on the moss was not going to be a good distraction.

She began her trek forward, moving lightly among the ferns. She loved the forest, her family had lived here and she couldn't find the courage to leave, this was her home no matter how curious she was, it pained her to try and move beyond the mountains. She had considered leaving many times, but whenever she'd made it to the base of those magnificent peaks she'd stop, staring upwards, the gradual incline turning into large cliffs shooting out of the ground. Her mother had once spoken of the land beyond the mountains, she'd tell stories of creatures like themselves, great bird creatures, soaring high above the trees, their shadows jumping from the ground to rocks. Anna's mother had been friend's with the Eagles; she'd spoken fondly of Adger and Idun, so elegant and graceful, with vibrant blue eyes. Anna had always smiled, bouncing on her legs, asking her mother about their wings. The young girl could not picture what the world must look like from high above, would the trees that kept Anna secure be just small things, not something that will save. "What must it be like" She said dreamily, looking up at the blue sky as she walked.

Moving forward at a leisurely pace Anna knew she was coming up to the river. The sound of water falling over itself to reach its final destination grew louder. Anna stepped out of the dense forest, walking along the rocky banks; she danced her way across crevices where the white water ran below. Coming to a small alcove she sat herself down. There were two birds flying with each other across the river, swooping and soaring in candid enjoyment, their songs flying high along with them. Anna felt herself smile at the display; she couldn't help but enjoy the energy they were showing.

Slipping her leather boots off, she placed them beside her. Anna dangled her feet in the fast flowing current. She leaned back, her arms coming to support her weight behind her; she stared off into the trees across the water, the small girl's mind going blank, and her body heavy and unmoving.

This day was ideal for her lounging purposes; the warmed rocks the cool river. "This is perfect" She sighed dreamily. Looking back up at the sky, she couldn't help but feel hopeful, "Would you please bring someone to me? Pretty please? Just for a while… they don't have to stay, but someone to talk to?" She asked the clear blue sky as if it held the power to grant wishes. Anna dropped her head back down to the water, kicking her feet around in the cool current. Anna knew her wish would not be granted, it never was, but she still tried. Anna's mother once told her that if you wish to the sky, on a completely clear day for that which one needs most, the god's would answer. Anna didn't know what she needed most, but she knew what she wanted most, and it didn't seem to match up with what the god's were willing to grant her.

A loud scream reached her ears. Snapping up in a moment of pure panic, she whipped her head around looking for the source. "Maybe it was my imagination?" She questioned herself. Would she daydream about someone screaming? Anna was entirely confused, her heart pounding from the start, "I must have been half sleeping or something…" She couldn't fully relax, her ears twitched at every sound. Her body tense, the creak from trees and the swishing of wind through leaves was putting her on edge. Finally, unable to enjoy herself any longer she slipped her shoes back on and stood up. Anna turned to the dark forest, the imagined scream filling her with dread, her once safe haven turning dark once again. The last time so many years ago that she'd forgotten the fear. Walking slowly along the bank, not quite ready to delve back into the foliage Anna listened intently.

The scream came again, it sounded like someone was hurt, badly. Anna started to sprint to the sound. Jumping over small rocks and logs as she barreled her way through the trees, Anna's breath coming hard, her heart pounding. She felt the panic spread through her limbs, someone was here, and they needed help. Slowing down as she tried to walk quieter listening as best she could to see if she could hear anything else. The sounds of struggle reached her sharp ears, and she plunged into the woods. She slipped on wet moss a couple times, catching herself with her hands before getting back up and sprinting again. Low hanging branches and bushes snagged at her clothes and face.

The sounds were becoming louder, and the screams were turning into grunts of pain. She heard a male voice talking and laughing. What sounded like smacks were reaching Anna, someone was being attacked! They must be nearby, Anna tried to think of a plan before she plunged into the unknown, but the sound of a pained cry distracted her.

Slowing down once again Anna crouched down to slink her way along the damp ground. Seeing an opening up ahead, she crawled to a bush at the edge and wiggled her way into it. Peering through the sharp leaves, she saw a young woman tied up lying on her side. She was facing Anna, her white blond hair braided and fell down one shoulder, and it glowed in the afternoon sun. Her blue eyes so vibrant it felt like she was looking into the very sky she'd wished upon earlier. The girl struggled a bit against her bonds, her hands were pulled behind her back and her ankles were bound together by rope.

The blue and white clothes draped on the slender body were stained, covered in dirt and mud. There must have been a struggle, the redhead thought. Ana could see a large bruise forming on the other girl's cheek. Anna felt rage boil inside her, had they hit her, was that where the bruise came from? How dare they hurt such an angel.

One of the men walked in front of her view of the bound woman, causing Anna's lips to rise in a snarl. Anna was never known for her plans or to even think of them, so she just leapt out of the bush and charged headlong into the man who was kneeling over the angel.

Anna jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around the man's waist and tightening her arms around his neck she squeezed. The man spun around trying to free himself of the girl. Anna heard a yell behind her, before someone gripped her shoulders and tugged. Not one to give up, she kept hold of the first man, but the pull from the other man sent them both to the ground.

Landing hard on her back with the large man above her caused the air to rush out of her lungs. Gasping for breath, she loosened her hold, giving the man his escape. He rolled off of her coughing, his head hanging down. Anna gasped for air, she felt like she was choking on nothing. A few panicked moments passed before finally she was able to breath, she jumped up, a little slower than usual due to the pain in her back, her body felt a bit stiff, but she pushed the feeling aside, the small girl had no time to think about the pain when this girl needed her.

Glancing at the man facing her, she didn't see any discerning features about him, he had dark blonde hair, slightly tan skin, and his mouth was curled into a grimace. That's when she realized they were both humans. Growling, she leapt at him, bringing her hands up to swipe at his face. He stepped back just missing her fingers that flew past. He stumbled backwards a couple paces, his shock evident from her second attack.

She had spun herself around so that now she was standing protectively in front of the blond girl. Lifting her lips into a snarl, the man stepped back, his eyes focused on the sharp canines. He glanced up again, then noticing the black and red furry ears sticking out of her hair. "A fox" Kristoff muttered, shocked.

She watched him lean down to the man still on his hands and knees. Grabbing at his arm, he pulled him to his feet. "Come on Hans, I told you we shouldn't have done this!" He whispered into the auburn haired mans ear.

Pulling his arm roughly away his eyes turned to the small redheaded fox in front of them. Something about her drew Han's attention. She had taken away his prize, but maybe she could be his knew one. "How dare you take what is mine!" He growled at her. "I won't forget, I'm sure I can find good use for a little fox like you," he spoke harshly, only causing him to rub his throat in pain from her earlier attack. He wanted her to be afraid, wanted to see the fear in her eyes. But she just growled right back. Her lack of fear, only caused him to grow angrier, how dare this little monster not react to him?

Hearing his words Anna crouched lower into a defensive stance, bringing her hands up, ready to attack if need be. Anna had never been a fighter, most of her fighting had come from when she'd strayed to far into a territorial animal's space, but at that moment she would attack again without thought or fear of what they would do to her. The only constant was that the blond girl was hurt and these men took advantage and they needed to be punished.

"Hans come on! We can come back, okay. We'll find another one. We don't need to mess with the fox, they are vicious" Tugging again on the other man's arm he pulled him away.

"Kristoff!" Hans, grunted in protest, the taller man physically dragging him away. When Anna could no longer hear their movements she turned to look at the blonde on the ground.

Anna saw wide blue eyes staring up at her. Anna could see the frightened look on her face, as she knelt beside her, worry filled Anna, how was she going to make her feel better, when Anna herself had not been in close contact with someone for years. Steeling herself Anna spoke, "Hey, don't worry, I'm here to free you!" She said while smiling. Reaching her hands forward, she untied the blonde's wrists, the ropes burned ugly red welts on her pale skin, causing Anna's eyes to harden. Moving on the blonde's ankles, she loosed the ties there. Anna noticed the leather straps holding a flat board thing to the blonde's feet. Anna had never seen footwear like that before, while she untied the girls ankles, she looked at it curiously, who would invent such a thing, how much use could someone get from these shoes?

She sat back on her heels, "You know, those shoes won't last long walking around here, they'll just break and then where will you be? Barefoot and lost, that's where! I think I have an extra pair you can use. Hmm… Can you walk, they should last long enough to get us where my stuff is… So I can give you the other shoes I mean, not just so you can see where my stuff is…" Anna trailed off.

Glancing back at the blond girls face and away from her shoes, she saw the blond slowly sit up. One light eyebrow raised in confusion. Anna realized she'd just had a whole conversation with herself about the blonde's shoes causing blood to rush to her face. Quickly standing up, so the other girl couldn't see her red cheeks she coughed slightly. Trying to hold back more words that were sure to fall from her mouth any moment now, Anna looked over her shoulder and away from the other girl. Anna what the heck, why do you say those things, she reprimanded herself.

Hearing the other girl groan as she shifted to her knees Anna glanced back down, only for her eyes to widen in shock. The girl had a pair of wings! They were silver with hints of white along the edge's darkening the further down the wing till it turned blue at each end, Anna could not believe her eyes, this girl had wings! The very things she'd only heard about in stories. Eye's roved over the white feathers, her fascination growing the longer she stared.

"Y-you have wings! That would explain why your shoes aren't very good!" Anna laughed nervously, Anna's brow furrowed in embarrassment, that was not what she'd meant to say. "Wait, I didn't mean they aren't good! I'm sure they are very nice, like really nice. But they aren't very useful. But if you can fly, then you wouldn't have to worry… unless you can't actually fly! Oh my gosh, were you injured and you can't fly! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up…" Anna trailed off in a humiliation. Good going Anna, offend her why don't you.

Sitting up slightly Elsa could feel tightness in her shoulders. Her wrists burned from the coarse ropes that had kept her bound and she felt her cheek throbbing in time with her heart. She glanced up at her rescuer; the young girl wasn't looking at her fully, her face-tinged red. Cocking her head Elsa didn't understand why she seemed so embarrassed. Yes, the redhead had blurted out a million words at once, but she'd saved her, what was there to be ashamed about.

The winged girl slowly stood to her feet, wincing and shifting her shoulders slightly. Elsa felt tight and uncomfortable; the harsh treatment from the men had caused the base of her wings to be soar. Finally standing to her full height she looked down at the embarrassed red head. Her cheeks were covered in freckles, 'cute', Elsa thought. The ears poking out of her hair only added to the smaller girls adorableness. If Elsa had a choice of a saviour it would have been this small fox… 'wait, why would you think that?' Elsa felt confused, but brushed it off quickly, bringing her attention back to the girl in front of her.

Brining her hand forward, she placed it on the other girl's arm to get her attention. Anna looked up, only then realizing the other girl had stood up while she had been trying to stop her blush. The other girl was tall; actually she was a lot taller taen Anna herself, leaving Anna to stare directly at her chin. Having to lift her head to meet the other girl's eyes, she saw the smile on her face causing Anna to beam up at her.

"Do you think you could…" the blond trailed off as she turned around and pointed to the rope tied around her wings.

Anna nodded only then realizing the other girl could not see her "Yes, of course!" She exclaimed, maybe a little to loudly. Stepping forward Anna made quick work of the ropes. Her fingers brushed against the soft feathers. Anna wanted to run her fingers along them more, but knew that it would be rude of her. After dropping the rope to the ground she stepped back.

"All done!" She chirped.

The other girl turned back around, smiling down at Anna. "Thank you very much. What is your name, my little saviour?" She asked. The blond watched the other girl stutter, Elsa brought hand up, she hide a smile behind it.

"A-Anna, I'm Anna!" She said hastily. "And I'm no saviour, I just wanted to help you. You looked so beautiful… but not beautiful lying there tied up, that was bad. Wait, no you were beautiful then, but you are beautifuller now…not fuller I mean" Anna bit her lip stopping herself form her rambling. "What's your name?" Anna asked quietly.

The older girl laughed softly, "I'm Elsa. And you will always be my saviour." Elsa glanced up at the sky watching the sun slowly set behind the trees. "We should leave here before those men come back. I do not wish to run into them again," She said.

Anna nodded, glancing around the forest. "You can come with me back to where I'm staying right now! Wait, you don't have to, but in case you need to, you can" Anna said quickly.

"I don't think I can fly at the moment, they were very forceful and my wings are sore. I would very much appreciate you allowing me to stay with you."

Anna smiled "okay, then we're off!" She exclaimed, beginning to skip off back the way she'd come.

Elsa followed her; she brought her hand up to her left wrist rubbing at the red welts. She watched Anna's back as she practically skipped off. How did she have so much energy after she fought off those men? Elsa glanced down, noticing for the first time the bushy red tail sticking through Anna's trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa remembered the blond man saying something about her being a fox, but Elsa had never seen one before. Always kept isolated she rarely got out. Only recently had she left. And of course she was attacked the first time on her own. She should have been more aware of her surroundings. Elsa, had only wanted a bit of freedom, to see the world beyond her parents small canopy of trees. But, this world she now found herself in was dark and enclosed, the trees covering the sky, boxing her in on all sides. She was never this far below them, either high up in the branches or soaring above them.

Elsa caught her self as she tripped on a small twig. Walking through the woods was harder then Elsa thought. Anna was right that her shoes were of almost no use to her. Only getting caught on sticks, and small rocks getting caught between her foot and shoe bed. Anna slowed her pace down and kept glancing back at her.

They had been walking along the base of a large rocky outcropping, when Anna turned left suddenly, and disappeared into a cave. The opening was small and she couldn't seem to see how far back it went. Elsa shuddered to think what else might be in there. She was so busy scrutinizing the opening that she was startled when Anna poked her head out.

"You coming? It's not as scary as it seems, I promise" Anna said smiling. Reaching out Anna grasped Elsa's hand and lightly tugged. Finally bending down Elsa ducked into the cave. Anna pulled her further back.

Elsa's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and saw some blankets and a pack lying beside them. Anna let go of her hand. Grabbing the spare blanket she quickly laid it over a small bed of moss.

"Here you go. I'm sorry this is all I have. Maybe if you are with me for longer I can find more." She said biting her lip in worry. "I can start a fire if you get too cold, I should have thought of that sooner. I can go get wood before it get's dark. Oh wait you must be hungry I have food, not much but-"

"Anna, please it's alright. This is alright." She smiled reassuringly at the smaller girl. Elsa slowly lowered herself to the ground, sliding her wings to the side so she didn't accidently sit on them.

Anna watched her curiously. Knowing that Anna was watching her Elsa slowly closed her eyes in a sign of contentment. Elsa opened both eyes again when she heard the red head rummage through her bag. Elsa couldn't help but look at the girl's ears again. The soft red fur poking out through her hair, she wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Elsa slowly tore her eyes away from the girl's head, back to what the other girl was doing.

Anna was looking for something to eat. She had some nut's, berries. And some apples she'd swiped from a farm yesterday. Pulling them out of her bag she handed an apple to the blonde then pulled out the bag of berries as well. Placing them between the two she pulled out a couple and began to chew.

Elsa looked at the red sphere Anna had handed her, before glancing back at the red head confused.

Anna noticed Elsa hesitate with her food. "I can get us more food tomorrow, but all I have right now is some apples…"Elsa still looked at her then back down at the food. Anna finally realized the blonde didn't know what to do with it.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out one for herself. "You eat it like this" She said.

Taking a huge bite out of the red fruit.

Elsa watched her curiously before copying the motion and doing the same. The juiciness burst in her mouth. Elsa was so shocked, it was sweet; she'd never tasted something like this before. "Mm, this is so good!" She said.

Anna laughed out loud. Seeing Elsa enjoy something so simple as an apple made her smile. Anna was beginning to like her more and more.

The sun had set completely leaving them in darkness. Elsa's sharp eyes could see Anna sitting across from her biting her nails; the young girls pupils were completely dilated making them appear black. Finally seeing the red head come to a decision.

"We should sleep, if we plan on getting more food tomorrow, we don't want to be exhausted for our adventure!"

"Yes, of course" Elsa spoke before lowering herself down on her side. Elsa felt a flutter when Anna said we, her brows drew together at the feeling. She concentrated on the cold moss beneath her, it was not comforting but it felt safe. Elsa for the first time missed her soft blankets from home, her room high up in the trees at the base of the mountains keeping the outside world out. These blankets didn't do much for comfort so Elsa just wrapped her downy wings around herself.

Hearing Anna moving she glanced up to see the other girl moving toward her with another blanket. Anna draped it over her shoulders before going back to her own.

"Thank you Anna, but you should use it. I don't want you to be cold." Moving to give back the blanket.

"No, keep it. As my guest you need to be comfortable! I will not accept it back!" Anna said. Elsa pulled the cloth back around her before lying down again.

"Thank you, Anna…for everything," Elsa said quietly.

Elsa curled her wings tighter around her body attempting to stay comfortable, but nothing seemed to be working. She finally gave up on trying to sleep and opened her eyes. She saw the morning light coming into the entrance of the cave. Surprised she realized she'd slept all night. Sitting up she glanced at her companion lying across from her.

The small girl had a brown coat wrapped around her and a hood covering her entire head. She was wrapped in a ball her hands tucked between herself and her legs. Elsa noticed the slight shiver that ran through Anna. Grabbing the blanket she had been giving the other night she carried it over to her and carefully wrapped the fox in it, hoping it would help.

Standing up, she stepped toward the entrance, hoping the morning sun would bring her some comfort. Glancing back at Anna before stepping out she smiled at the young girl who had thrown herself at those men to save her.

Her parents had always said that the world on the other side of the mountains was dangerous. And she believed them when she was caught, but maybe the world wasn't all bad.

Elsa stopped in a patch of sunlight. She stretched out her wings trying to rid herself of the stiffness. Her whole body was still sore, but she felt better. Her wings pushed downwards raising her body into the air. She repeated the motion till she was above the trees and then began her flight.

Her body started to ache and sharp pains began traveling from the tips of her wing and down her spine reminding her to head back. Flying over the clearing she saw Anna come running out of the cave frantically. Elsa frowned 'was something wrong?' she thought. Brining herself into a controlled decent she circled.

Anna saw a shadow fall over herself. Fear overtook her, ducking and leaping to her side she rolled out of the way. Rising to her feet she saw Elsa land. Letting out a relieved sigh she ran up to Elsa.

"What happened, where did you go? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Seeing the genuine concern on Anna's face caused warmth to spread through her body. "I'm fine, I just went flying. Though I might have pushed myself a bit far" She smiled.

Anna nodded a little worriedly "So you can actually fly?" She asked excitedly. "What's it like? Can you see everything from up there? It must be so beautiful," Anna said dreamily. "Oh, wait, are you all right?" Anna peared around her to see if she could tell if Elsa was hurt, but saw nothing that would suggest injury.

"I'm alright, just some pains in my back, I'm sure it will go away with time" Elsa said smiling, she continued " and yes, it's amazing. I wish I could fly for longer, but I should try going a bit slower." Her face lost its smile as she thought of this. Her anger toward the one-called Hans was growing.

The growl of Anna's stomach brought Elsa out of her musing. She burst out in a laugh she couldn't contain. Seeing Anna look at her in mortification. "Umm…let's go find something to eat!" Anna said, trying to brush off the embarrassing moment.

Quickly heading back into the cave she came back out with her hat and a bag. Elsa watched her curiously as she tucked her tail under her jacket, before she had a chance to ask why Anna chimed in "Follow me!" She said as she marched off. Elsa caught up to her, walking alongside the energetic red head.

After about 20 minuets of walking, and Anna's non-stop rambling Elsa saw buildings through a break in the trees ahead. Grabbing Anna's arm she pulled the smaller girl to a stop. Leaning down "why are we at a human town?" Elsa hissed into Anna's ear.

Anna looked back at her, how had Elsa been able to see the small village from this far away, shaking off her curiosity she tried to reassure Elsa. Placing a hand over Elsa's she tried for a reassuring smile. "I'm going to get us some food. You wait here, I'll be back in a jiff!" She said. Before Elsa had a chance to say anything Anna smashed the hat down over her ears and dashed out of the forest and to the town.

Anna slowed her pace down when she got close enough for people to notice her. She shifted her ears trying to find a comfortable position, the hat was muffling sound and making her head itch. Swinging her arms slightly to try and appear normal, she walked through the morning market, which was in full swing. She wished Elsa could come and see it 'she's probably never seen something like this' Anna mused. Though Anna knew Elsa would have a harder time blending in with her large wings, then herself.

Anna smelt the bakery long before she saw it, sauntering up to the cart set up outside the building she walked past looking at the loaves of freshly baked bread. Glancing at the baker she saw him pointing his finger reprimanding some children playing to close to his cart. Taking this distracting she grabbed a loaf and pushed it into her bag before scurrying along.

The streets were becoming busier as the morning wore on. Anna's next stop was the butchers shop. Seeing up ahead she drew closer. She saw the store was filled with people all vying for attention to get their required amount of meat. Anna kept to the back, wondering near a table filled with jars of smoked beef. Slipping her hand onto the table she slid the jar into her bag. Grabbing one more she was about to put it in when someone bumped into her sending the jar crashing to the ground.

The storekeeper spun around to her, spotting her looking wide eyed at him. He glanced down at her bag then back up. Anna turned at sprinted out of the store. "Stop her!" He yelled. Anna heard someone begin to chase her.

The people milling around were bumping into her throwing her off balance. Making a mad dash through the throngs of people was difficult. She finally broke through the morning rush, to the open field between the town and the forest.

Making it out of the market she had a hundred meters of open ground to make it to the forest. She was making good head way when something hard hit her on the head causing her hat to fall off. She fell to the ground. She glanced back to see a young man running at her with rocks in his hands.

Dragging herself up to her feet she started sprinting again. Her pace was slowing, her head throbbing with every step. She saw the tree line up ahead 'come on Anna just to the trees.'

Anna crashed through the tree line, running head long into Elsa who caught her around the waist to keep her up. Anna pulled away; grabbing her hand she pulled the other girl deeper into the woods. Glancing back she couldn't hear anyone following them.

Coming to a stop, she bent down placing her hands on her knees panting. A headache was beginning to form. A wave of dizziness swept over her. Sinking down to her knees, she glanced up at Elsa. "I got bread and meat! What luck!"

"Luck? Does it go worse then today?" Elsa asked in shock, sinking to her knees next to the red head.

"Yeah, I can only get small things most of the time. And usually I get caught sooner" she chuckled slightly. "We'll be having some good food today!" Anna couldn't help the big smile that broke out across her face.

Elsa had seen the rock hit the younger girl in the head. Elsa reached up running her hand along the back of the smaller girls head, she felt a slight bump, reaching further she paused with her fingers on the soft furred ear, rubbing slightly she was so lost in thought that when she heard a soft purring coming from the smaller girl she pulled back in shock.

Anna's face was turning red very quickly. Elsa just smirked at her, before moving on to running her hand over the spot the rock had hit. She felt the small bump near the back of her head. She saw Anna wince when her fingers ran over it.

"You should be more careful…" Elsa spoke, trying to keep the bite out of her voice. She'd been worried when she saw Anna fall. Her body had tensed ready to explode out of the forest to snatch her up and make to the sky injury be dammed. But Anna hopped up before she had a chance.

"It was nothing, just a teensy-weensy-ow!" Anna broke off, when Elsa pressed a bit harder on the bump.

"You were saying?" Elsa asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…" Anna trailed off.

Anna's eyes became distant, as if she was lost in thought. Elsa pulled her hand away from the Anna's head worried that she had hurt her. Moving so she was kneeling in front of the other girl she bent down so her face was even with the fox's.

"Anna?" She called out. Finally seeing the teal eyes focus back on her, she saw her face perk up.

"You hungry!?" The red head exclaimed leaping up to her feet. "I know the perfect spot to eat this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback!

Someone also pointed out my run-on sentences. I've attempted to pay more attention, but I've already written the whole story and I don't have much time to try and fix things. That's a major reason why I tend to not post stories very often (though I have plenty on my computer). So, I apologize for the terrible grammar. I'll try and do better.

* * *

They both were sitting on the warmed rocks by the water. Elsa had her legs up and crossed. She was watching some small birds dive and swoop across the river. Elsa felt the longing build in her chest. She stretched out her right wing, only to wince at the sharp pain. Sighing she hung her head down, staring at the moss growing on the rocks. She heard a slight snore. Looking to her right, she saw Anna flat on her back, passed out.

Anna's hand was laying out to the side, only an inch or two away from Elsa's leg. The blond couldn't hold back the giggle as she saw the fingers twitch. Elsa looked back up to the red and black ears. They would swivel at any slight sound. Elsa had never met any other species before, so Anna's ears were fascinating. Elsa struggled to not stare at them.

Elsa's species the Eagles were reclusive; they rarely left their territory and never interacted with anyone but their own and even then it was just within families. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of life Anna lived. She obviously couldn't fly. She remembered the wonder in the younger girls eyes when she'd asked what it was like. Elsa could never go for long without soaring high above the trees near the north mountain. Had Anna always lived in such a dense forest? only spending time in the undergrowth?

She seemed so small, delicate…how had she survived for so long? Where was her family? Elsa felt a tug in her chest. She shifted trying to ease the feeling. Thinking back on Anna fighting the humans and running from them had scared her. She'd never felt fear for another person, but with Anna she wanted to protect her.

Anna rolled over toward Elsa, her hands snagging one of the blonds and hugging it close to her chest as she snuggled it. Elsa froze. Anna was holding her hand right against her chest. Starring at the red head in shock she felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. She didn't know if she should pull away and risk waking her or leaving her hand where it was.

The warmth emanating from Anna's body was pleasant. Elsa couldn't remember a time she'd felt such warmth from another person. Elsa lay down on her side facing the other girl. She brought her other hand forward to clasp Anna's. Elsa felt like she could count the freckles on her face for the rest of her life and she would be content.

The warm breeze and sound of rushing water lulled her into relaxation; she smiled at the red head right before she closed her eyes.

Anna snuggled further into the fluffiest blanket she had ever felt. She let out a contented sigh as the softness rubbed against her cheek as she shifted.

Anna was in heaven, 'wait, I don't have anything this soft…' Anna thought.

Opening her eyes she was faced with the face of an Angel. Anna was close enough to see the long lashes on the closed eyelids. The impossibly smooth skin, with a light peppering of freckles across her nose. Anna smiled at how cute they made Elsa look.

Shifting around she saw a large silver grey wing draped over her. The sun was setting behind the trees causing the feathers to reflect a golden light. Anna ran her fingers along the downy feathers. The wings were trapping in the heat from the chill in the air.

She was so lost in the feeling, that she didn't see Elsa open her eyes. Till she saw the giant wing snap out of her grasp and back to its owner.

Elsa's eyes were wide, her wings curled against her back almost out of view. Anna sat up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing. They were just so soft! I couldn't help it, they were so warm, and soft and- wait I said soft already didn't I…And they were just nice…" Anna trailed off.

Elsa hadn't moved other than to relax her shoulders. "Anna it's fine, it just startled me. Those men touched my wings…" She said, shuddering.

"Oh, okay, I won't do it again." Anna said quickly.

For some reason, Elsa felt sad at the thought of Anna never touching them again. She had enjoyed the feeling. It created such a calming wave to envelop her after she had realised who it was touching her. The Eagles never touched someone's wings ever. They were yours and the only time someone would is if they were injured. Seeing Anna touching them scared her it brought back the memory of Han's tying her up, she could never allow that. Her parents told her to never let anyone touch them and she'd failed them the day she left and flew over the mountains.

Anna sat ringing her hands in her lap. She looked at Elsa with the widest eyes and Elsa couldn't help but feel bad for telling her no.

"It's alright Anna" She smiled, hoping it would relieve Anna of any guilt she might be feeling.

Anna saw the quirk of Elsa's lips; she brightened "Great!" She exclaimed. She slowly climbed to her feet "Lets head back to the cave and finish the food we have" She said, grabbing the bag off the ground, slinging the strap over her head.

Their walk was quiet. Anna hadn't said much, other than telling her to watch out for rocks or roots in their path. Elsa was walking behind the redhead; she could see that Anna was walking a bit slower. The younger girls feet dragging against the ground, they're pace taking on more of a shuffle than a walk.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a screeching noise. Anna froze, glancing left and right. The screech came again, followed by a howl. Elsa looked at Anna in confusion.

Elsa stepped closer "Anna…?"

Anna's eyes grew wide in fear, "run!" She hissed. Grabbing Elsa's hand as she took off in an all-out sprint. Elsa was having trouble keeping up till Anna stopped and pushed Elsa at the tree.

"Climb!"

"What?"

"Climb" Anna pushed at Elsa; she grabbed her foot and tried to lift the other girl up. Elsa opened her wings and clumsily flew while scrabbling at the tree to get up in the branches.

Elsa looked down to see Anna following her in a frantic climb. She pulled herself higher into the tree, hand over hand, she tucked her wings against her back to keep them from catching.

"Higher!" Anna cried.

She heard an awful howl then the tree shuddered. She looked back down to see a large beast at the base of the tree, yellow golden eyes looking up at them. Midnight black fur stuck to its back, saliva dripping from its mouth. It looked like it was about to jump up.

Elsa realized Anna was only a branch above the large animal. With a huge jump, the beast latched hold of the branch the red head was on. With a loud crack, it broke. Elsa reached down and grabbed the back of the girls' jacket before she plunged down into the jaws of the monstrous creature.

Anna was dangling; her heart was beating out of her chest. She could see the werewolf lying amongst the splinters of wood, slowly climbing to its feet. Glancing up she saw Elsa holding on to her.

The werewolf was standing again, but before it could leap she felt herself being pulled out of harms way. Anna felt herself being pinned to the trunk of the tree, as Elsa pressed herself against her.

Elsa was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Anna just nodded; she couldn't seem to form words. She hadn't been that close to being caught by a werewolf in a long time, the adrenaline from her almost fall was causing her to tremble.

"w-we have to get higher…we can't let it see us this easily or it will never leave." She spoke slowly.

Elsa nodded. She pulled back slightly, using her wings to balance herself. She stood up, pulling Anna with her. Anna clutched hold of the trunk before she reached and grabbed the next branch.

Anna pulled herself up, her legs trying to find purchase against the bark, but was having difficulty. Her limbs were starting to feel flimsy. She felt hands grab her ankles and hoist her up higher. Using the momentum she swung herself onto the higher branch.

Elsa pulled herself easily up behind her. Then kept climbing higher till the branches had become too thin to hold their weight.

Anna looked down, squinting against the growing shadows, she couldn't' see the wolf but she heard it pacing back and forth at the base of the large tree.

Anna wasn't sure how long she and Elsa had been sitting high up in the branches, but the sun had set completely leaving only the moon was high in the sky. Her fingers were turning white from the strain of clutching hold of the thin branch in front of her. Anna's mind kept flashing to the last night she'd spent with her parents.

Anna closed her eyes trying to shake the memories bubbling up. Her head was beginning to throb and ache. The night was a blur; she could only remember flashes of her mother's face as she was ripped apart, everything else was dark.

All Anna knew for sure was that the next morning she'd woken in a tree high up in the branches. When she climbed down she saw the bodies of her mother and father lying on the moss.

Anna snapped her eyes open, gasping for air. Elsa looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Anna forced a laugh "just being up so high is getting to me" she turned and smiled at the other girl. Anna looked at Elsa with a bit of jealousy. The Blond looked completely at ease with her feet dangling meters above the ground.

Elsa could see the strain on the other girls face. Anna's smile could usually light up the space around her, but her smile was now tense. Elsa could see her white knuckles against the dark tree, thinking the bark must be cutting into her hands by now she brought one hand to cover one, trying to get her to lessen her hold.

Sliding over on the branch, Elsa brought her arm around the smaller girl pulling her in tight to her side. Elsa felt the trembles that hadn't stopped since the branch broke. 'Is Anna afraid of heights? Or is she still afraid of that creature attacking us?' Elsa thought. Tightening her hold she hoped it would ease Anna's obvious fear.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably; her back and wings ached from leaning against the trunk. Her right leg was thrown over a branch to her right, and her left one was hanging off the side. She opened her eyes, she saw red hair, and Anna's back was pressed to her front. Elsa had never seen anyone sit the way they were right now. Looking back it made sense that her species wouldn't due to wings and feathers getting in the way. But Elsa was enjoying the situation more than she should. Elsa closed her eyes tightly trying to rid herself of the fluttering in her stomach but was having little success.

Opening her eyes the blond leaned over to try and see to the ground. With the shift Anna moved with her, gripping tighter onto the smaller girl she sat back up. Anna was dead to the world, Elsa giggled at the line of drool trailing from her mouth.

Elsa shifted again trying to keep from waking the other girl. She wanted to give Anna a chance to relax after last night.

Finally finding a comfortable position she settled back. Glancing around she saw that the stars were still out, but the sky had lightened considerably. Being in the trees reminded her of home. Elsa felt the prick of homesickness. All the nests of the eagles were high up in the trees. Masterfully designed to be massive tree houses, the only way up to them was flight.

Elsa felt Anna snuggle further into her. She heard her mumble something. Glancing down at the smaller girl she tilted her head to try and hear.

"Not…mm…not the chocolate…"

"Chocolate?" Elsa questioned.

"mhm…my chocolate"

Elsa giggled again "you don't want to share the chocolate with me?"

"No..." Anna trailed off, she shifted again till she was turned sideways her face pressed into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled, "I feel like all you do is fall asleep on me, Anna. I'm I really that boring?" She didn't expect a response and she realized she was entirely content to sit in this tree holding the smaller girl for however long she needed.

Hans was pacing back and forth, his fury over being forced to leave that thing behind was growing. If Kristoff hadn't dragged him back he could have captured the eagle and the fox. They would have sold so fast.

"Dammit! I would have been set!"

Halflings were a hot commodity for the upper classes, paying 100s in gold pieces just to have one and he had been within reach of having two.

Hans looked out the window to the expanse of forest stretching beyond the cities perimeter. He could just go hunting for them…he'd need to find people willing, and 'Kristoff definitely will not be coming this time' he thought.

Grabbing his coat, he marched out the door toward the lower district of town. He'd find some men in need of some quick money at the taverns there.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Anna and Elsa made it back to the cave. Anna ducked inside quickly, with Elsa close behind. Anna began rushing around rolling the blankets, putting the food back in her pack.

"Anna, are you leaving?" Elsa questioned, fearing that Anna had, had enough of her.

The smaller girl nodded, "yeah, with a werewolf in the area we need to leave. I was thinking about the mountains. He is hunting and won't expect us to go north. My parents told me a way over, and it's not hard, though we never got the chance get that far."

'Did Anna run into a wolf like this before, with her family? Was that why she was so scared?' Elsa wondered, not putting a voice to her questions.

Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's hand, dragging her outside of the cave. She hefted her backpack up swinging her arm through the straps, her side bag trapped on her side by the pack. Anna glanced up at the sky for a moment before quickly setting out.

Clouds began to gather in the sky. The rain was misting the air around them. Anna was barely speaking, her usual talkative nature had dimmed. Elsa kept pace with the smaller redhead easily, her wings tucked tight against her back to keep them from catching on branches and bushes.

Elsa could see the slump of the smaller girls shoulders. Her body language showed fear and sadness. With another hour of walking in silence and Anna still dragging her feet, Elsa reached a hand out draping it over the other girl's shoulders.

Anna stiffened against the contact, but soon relaxed leaning her head against Elsa's shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid Anna, I'll protect you, I promise," Elsa said, she had no idea why she would promise that, but it slipped out without her even realizing.

"Thank you" Anna spoke softly. Her body relaxed more into the one walking beside her. The warm arm draped over her shoulder made her feel safe.

Han's went further into the town. He was passing a butcher's shop when he heard someone talking about a human fox. He made his way closer attempting to hear more.

"I swear I was catching up, but everyone kept getting in the way!"

"Yeah right, I hear they are way faster than us humans, don't start bragging now"

"Well even if I wasn't catching up, I still hit that vixen on the head with a rock, I watched her go down."

Hans stepped up to them "where'd you see her go?" He questioned.

The two men looked at him in surprise "why do you want to know?" the one who'd supposedly hit the creature said.

Han's put on his most convincing smile before replying "well, I'm curious how far away she was when you hit her. They are quite fast, you must have a good throw".

The man visibly puffed up with pride "oh right down this road passed the houses. I was just at the edge of the town and she was by the tree line". He smiled with smug pride when his friend looked at him with disbelief.

"That far? You couldn't possibly have thrown that far…"

Han's wondered off, not having any interest in the two's conversation. He walked back to the inn; he was meeting the two hunters in an hour outside the pub to begin their search.

Elsa's legs were aching. She'd never walked this far in her life; looking ahead of her Anna didn't seem tired in the least, even while been weighed down with two full bags.

Finally stopping she hunched over with her hands on her knees breathing heavily. "Anna?" Elsa called out.

Anna spun around, hurrying back over to the exhausted blonde.

"We can stop for awhile but we can't stay very long…we have to make it there today. It's already been two days, it might already have our trail." Anna said placing a hand on the exhausted girls back. She glanced back the way they had come, Anna worried that they would be caught before ever reaching the mountain pass at all.

Elsa plopped down on the ground; splaying her legs out in front of her as she rolled onto her side and lay down.

Anna plopped down next to her giggling quietly beside her. Anna looked over at her, only to see Elsa glare at her from the ground. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not the one who's out of shape," Anna said as seriously as she could.

Quirking an eyebrow Elsa watched the redhead stick her nose in the air; she could see the smile that was trying to break through the smaller girls poor mask of indifference. Smirking slightly Elsa stretched her wing out without even thinking, wrapping it around the smaller girl and pulling her down beside her.

A yelp came from the redhead as a ton of feathers squashed into her face. She felt herself landing hard on the ground, but couldn't see anything.

Elsa felt Anna trying to move the large wing, but Elsa kept enough weight pressing down on her to keep her there. Anna's struggles became harder, "Elsa! This isn't' fair…" Anna whined.

Elsa giggled "who's the out of shape one now? You'd think a big strong fox like yourself would be able to lift one wing up." Elsa teased.

Anna huffed, pressing her hands against the downy feathers and pushed, but still nothing happened. Finally giving up she flopped her hands on the ground, closing her eyes to just enjoy the softness of the wing.

"Elsa, we really need to get going."

Elsa removed her wing sitting back up, she looked over at Anna who was lying on her back with the backpack propping her at an awkward angle.

Anna rolled herself off her back and hefted herself back to her feet. Elsa stood up, wincing when she put her full weight on her feet. Anna glanced down at her shoes realizing Elsa's shoes were starting to fall apart.

"Oh no! Elsa, your feet!" Anna exclaimed pointing. Elsa glanced down seeing one of the leather straps had stretched so much that it was barely holding the flat board in place.

Taking the bag off her back Anna started digging through it when she pulled out a pair of brown leather boots.

"I think these will fit you, I stole them from some hunter a few weeks ago, but they were too big for me," Anna said.

She quickly handed them over to the blond who sat back down to put them on her feet. After finishing she wiggled her toes around, the shoes felt a lot more confining than she was used to. Standing back up she took a couple steps testing them out 'they feel comfy enough' Elsa thought.

Anna looked on before exclaiming "and we're off!" The redhead began walking with a steady pace; glancing back to make sure Elsa was following.

Han's saw the hat lying on the ground just outside the boundary of the tree line. Picking the hat up, he held it out to the dogs the other two men were holding on leashes. The dogs began to bark fighting to gain more access to the hat. Han's pulled it back out of reach as the two men unleashed the dogs. They took off into the forest with the three men following behind.

The land began to slope upward and the climb became slow going. Their shoes kept slipping on the densely forested ground, and their clothes getting caught on sharp branches. After walking days Elsa had finally had enough.

"Anna!" Elsa called. The smaller girl was quite a bit ahead. Elsa had been watching the redhead struggle under the weight of the bags, her back hunched while she climbed upwards, grabbing at anything in her reach to pull herself further.

Elsa watched Anna spin around too quickly for her to compensate for the downward slope. The heavy bag on her back threw her off balance, causing her to teeter on the backs of her heels and fall backwards toward the Blond.

Anna crashed into the ground and started to slide down the hill. Her arms flailing around trying to grab hold of anything.

Elsa planted her feet firmly and grabbed hold of the closest tree; she reached out as the redhead crashed by her grabbing her arm pulling the other girl to a sudden stop. Elsa looked down at the wide-eyed redhead with a raised brow. Anna turned bright red with embarrassment before smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks Els," Anna says awkwardly, still holding the blonde's hand. Heaving herself upwards-using Elsa's hand. The redhead stepped further up the slope before turning back. "Oh what was it you wanted to say?" looking Elsa straight in the eye due to the slope of the hill.

"Can we take a break? I'm exhausted, I've never walked so far in my entire life!" Elsa said pleadingly.

Anna looked at her, and then glanced back up the slope. "We're so close! If we walk a little bit further then climb up the cliffs there is supposed to be a cave that marks the half way point over the mountains".

Elsa let out a huge sigh before beginning the trek back up. Anna, this time, kept pace with the taller girl, lending a helping hand whenever needed.

After a couple more minuets they made it to the base of the cliffs. Elsa glanced up, for the first time she stood at the base of the mountains instead of flying over them. She looked back down at the other girl. Anna was slowly climbing her way up the face of the cliff. Elsa could see her struggle with the weight of the pack. Just as she put her weight on another ledge the rock crumbled causing Anna to slip back down the few feet she had climbed.

Elsa watched Anna begin the struggle again. The blonde glanced back up gaging the distance to the nearest ledge that she could see. It wasn't so far that it would be a long flight. She stretched her wings out, feeling a very slight twinge in the right one; she deemed it safe to fly the short distance.

"Anna?" She called.

Anna had only made it a few feet up and was well within reaching the distance of the other girl.

"urg…yeah Elsa?" Anna grunted out, pulling herself a few inches higher.

"Here let me take the bag," Elsa said reaching up and lifting the pack slightly off the girl's shoulders.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm going to carry it up."

"What! No, I got it. I'm a prime climber don't ya know! I can carry this measly little-" Anna was cut off when Elsa let the weight of the bag go, causing Anna to slip right back down again.

Anna spun around glaring at the other girl. "Fine! You can carry the bag". Anna slipped it off her shoulder and handed it to Elsa. She watched the other girl put it on with the pack to her front instead of the other way round.

"That's not how you are supposed to carry it". Anna said scrunching up her nose in confusion.

Elsa just smirked down at her before spreading her wings and leaping into the air. Elsa pushed down with her wings, she could feel the strain she was putting on her wing by flying so soon after an injury, but it wasn't too bad. A few seconds later Elsa gracefully landed on the 4-foot wide ledge she'd spotted from the base of the cliff. Looking back down she saw Anna staring up at her, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hurry up Anna, we don't have all day!" She called down smirking when she saw the other girl's cheeks turn red.

Anna leapt at the wall, this time, scrambling as fast up it as possible. Anna was half way up when she glanced back down. The ground was quite some distance away, she couldn't look away her grip on the rocks was tightening with the growing tension.

"Anna?" Elsa called down to her.

Anna swung her head back to the rock wall. Slowly but surely she climbed up, reaching her hand up she was just shy of the ledge. About to bring her hand back down, she felt Elsa grasp it and tug her upwards.

Finally having her feet on something wider than a couple inches Anna relaxed, taking in the scenery. They were only just above the tallest of trees, the forest stretched on like a green ocean blowing in the breeze.

Turning back to Anna began the next part of the climb. Her attempts were met with a lot more success now that she didn't have two bags weighing her down. She reached the next ledge fairly quickly. Scrambling up onto the flat rock she looked ahead and saw the opening of a small cave. It looked like it could barely fit two people.

Elsa landed beside her. The blond glanced at the small opening in the cliff face. Elsa was not keen on climbing into another cave, epically since this one was so much smaller than the last one, but judging by the setting sun and the dark clouds in the distance and the slight mist hanging in the air, it was going to be a very cold night.

"I'm just going to check it out, make sure it's safe and all" Anna said addressing the other girl.

Anna took her bag off placing it by the entrance. Anna bent down and crawled into the small opening. The further back she went the darker everything was. Using her hands to feel along Anna moved forward slowly. The cave began to widen the further in she went but still seemed a bit snug for two people. Crawling forward again her head hit the wall at the end. Letting out a grunt the redhead lifted her hand feeling around herself.

The wind had picked up outside as well as the rain. Icy water was hitting the other girl, causing her to bring her hands up to shield her eyes.

Walking up to the entrance Elsa called out "Anna if you don't hurry up I'm going to climb in there with you. It's wet out here!"

She saw red hair come climbing out of the cave. Anna's face turned up to her smiling, there were smudges of dirt on her forehead. Elsa just smiled slightly at the display. _Adorable_ She thought.

"It's all clear!" Anna said.

Elsa watched as the smaller girl grab her bag by the entrance before motioning with her hand to the cave. "Lady's first,halflings," Anna said smiling.

Elsa raised an eyebrow before bending down to slowly crawl into the small cave.

The clouds overhead were not boding well for the trail they were currently following. A bark from one of the dogs drew Han's attention. Han's and the two hunters picked up their pace again. They had been track halflings trail for quite some time. The mountains loomed ahead of them; it's shadow casting them in darkness before the sun had even set.

"We should find a place before the rains start", Aaron said.

Han's glanced at him, he had hoped to catch them that day, but it would seem like it was going to have to wait.

"Will the trail still be there after it rains?" He questioned.

Dormod spoke up this time "The smell will continue from wherever those animals stopped. I'm not worried about finding it, we've been tracking for years".

Dormod was tall man, with dark hair and pale blue eyes. His face looked naturally handsome, but the glint in is eyes showed danger. Han's would have to be careful around him. Aaron on the other hand looked scraggly, shorter in stature then Han's and Dormod, but carried a lot more bulk then both. He had a scare that ran across his forehead, leaving him with a deranged look.

Han's nodded "alright, where should we make camp?" Han's new that with these types of people you had to give them what they wanted. He couldn't try and assert his authority right away; he had to appear docile and passive to get what he wanted. They would never see it coming.

Anna and Elsa were lying close together. Their sides were pressed completely against each other.

Anna was trying to control her breathing, but being this close to Elsa was having an affect on her. Her heart was beating quicker then normal and she felt hot. Her discomfort was making it hard not to move.

The redhead had never experienced anything like this before. She kept glancing over to Elsa, but the dark was hindering her from seeing her angel. _My angel! Anna get a grip, she's not yours, stop being so weird_. She reprimanded herself for her thoughts.

Anna couldn't lie still anymore. She shifted trying to find a more confortable position. Anna turned on her side so she was facing the blond. Elsa's deep breathing signified that she was sleeping. Anna could just make out the lines of her face, the slope of her nose. Anna was starring. _Anna, stop starring!_

Huffing quietly Anna tried to focus on something that wasn't Elsa.

 _The climb shouldn't be that much further. Probably take a day to get over the mountain. With Elsa it'll be faster,_ Anna smiled, _Elsa is so amazing…ahh Stop!_ Anna closed her eyes tightly; she focused on her breathing and began to count back by 3's starting at 100.

Anna felt her body grow relaxed, right before she fell asleep she felt movement beside her and then she had a face full of feathers. Eyes snapping open she realized Elsa had turned away from her. _Is she uncomfortable with me being so close?_ Anna sighed; she didn't want to make Elsa uncomfortable. Anna turned away from the blond; Elsa's wings were pressed against Anna's back, just keeping Anna aware of the other presence in the small cave.

The next morning Anna was sitting outside of the cave watching the sunrise. She wanted to leave as soon as the sun was up or that's what she told herself. When she had woken Elsa looked so peaceful with the bit of sun shinning into the small space that Anna didn't have the heart to wake her.

Anna was watching the sea of trees thinking about how she was finally leaving her home. She never thought she would, but with the danger lurking in those woods and Elsa being with her she couldn't chance the other girl getting hurt.

Noise behind her caused her to turn. Elsa had emerged from the cave, looking as perfect as she always did. Hairs had escaped her braid framing her face. Her eyes looked glassy from sleep. Anna watched Elsa slowly adjust to the rising sun, before she saw Elsa's eyes train on her. The smile that lit her face rivalled the sunrise. Anna couldn't help herself, but mimic the beautiful smile.

Elsa came and sat beside her. She didn't say anything, just kept her eyes on the sky. Anna had a hard time keeping her face forward, when all she wanted was to turn toward the angel beside.

Anna had realized that morning that she liked Elsa. More then she had liked anyone else. Her heart sped up when she was near. When Elsa smiled at her Anna felt her face flush and she couldn't breath properly. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want it to stop, she wanted to be with Elsa for forever.

That thought saddened her; she turned so she was fully facing the sky. _Elsa won't be with me forever_ Anna thought glumly. She would go home to her family once her wing was healed. Anna would be left behind.

Elsa was watching Anna out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed the other girl starring. Anna's attention made her feel warm. The adoration the smaller girl wore on her face when looking at her made her feel special.

Elsa felt relaxed sitting there with Anna by her side, until Anna suddenly leapt up and hurried over to the cave and grabbed their things.

Elsa sighed when she realized Anna was ready to move again. She walked over the red head who was holding the pack out for her. Elsa reached forward and grabbed it, placing the straps over her shoulders.

Elsa crested the top of the mountain. Landing on a small ledge in between two peaks she surveyed the decent down. The cliffs weren't as long and about halfway down it turned into shale. _This should be easier for Anna then climbing up,_ she thought.

Turning back around she watched the other girl pull her way up the mountain. Elsa saw the sheen of sweat on her face. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was intense. The rain from the night before made the air muggy. Their long trek up the mountain was taking its toll on the other girl. Elsa watched worriedly, she wished she could carry her up rather then watch her struggle. Elsa knew her wing would not be able to take the weight. She wanted it to heal faster so Anna wouldn't have to suffer.

Elsa crouched down when the other girl came within reaching distance. Anna reached her hand up to Elsa; Elsa grabbed it and helped the girl the rest of the way up.

Anna hunched over her hands on her knees. She was panting for air. Finally after getting her breath she stood, and her mouth feel open in shock. The land on the other side of the mountain wasn't just a forest like what she expected. There were more mountains, valleys, and hills. In the distance she could see a large expanse of blue.

"How big is that lake?" She asked Elsa.

Elsa looked at her confused. "What lake?"

She looked out over the landscape not seeing any large sized lake.

Anna grabbed her arm and turned her, "That one, right there"

Elsa was looking at the ocean. Glancing down at the smaller girl she looked back at the ocean. Realizing that Anna was talking about the ocean.

"That's the ocean," She said.

Anna looked up at her confused.

"It's a huge body of open water. You can't walk around it." Elsa said.

Anna gaped at her. "Wow!"

Anna scurried forward; she wanted to see this ocean up close. She began to back her way down the mountain, slipping and sliding in her haste. "Come on Elsa! We have to go see the ocean!"

"Be careful Anna!" Elsa called out, but Anna didn't listen she was going to fast and slipped, letting out a scream. She fell down the side and went sliding down the shale.

Han's, Dormod and Aaron, were already half way up the mountain. Han's was surprised that the half animals would go over the mountain. The climb was slow and the dogs were left at the bottom. They had no need to bring them. Dormod had claimed that the halflings were not fare ahead of them.

They were nearing the top when he heard the scream. Glancing up he saw wings disappear over the other side. Han's started climbing faster. He crested the top quickly. Looking down he saw the eagle and fox a little ways down. It looked like the fox had slid down, but came to a rest when she hit a rock.

Han's motioned for his two companions to go ahead of him. Aaron put his fingers to his lips in a sign of silence. They both made their way down the cliff. Both halflings did not notice them. Once they hit the shale both leapt and slid down aimed right toward them. Aaron slammed into the smaller fox. The force looked like it forced the air out of her lungs. Dormod hit the eagle, he grabbed her legs and held on, causing her to fall and slide down with him.

Elsa watched as Anna was suddenly taking down the mountain. Elsa jumped to go after her when something grabbed her feet pulling her down. She hit the ground hard and began to slide. She saw the man holding onto her legs. She kicked and twisted, but was unable to make him loose his hold.

Glancing down she saw Anna struggling with another man, but the smaller girl was being overwhelmed. Elsa struggled harder; she finally got one foot out of his hold and kicked him square in the face. He let go; she pushed up off the ground, her momentum of sliding giving her a boost to shoot up into the air. She glanced down to find Anna, but didn't see her. They must have slid into the tree line. The other man couldn't slow his momentum and he crashed into the bushes.

Elsa flew over the trees hoping to see or hear something, but couldn't see Anna at all. No one was in sight. Elsa feared landing and being attacked by that man again, so she kept in the air low to the trees hoping she would spot a familiar red head.

Anna saw Elsa flying above them, she wanted to cry out, but the man had his hand over her mouth. His legs were wrapped around hers, and one arm held her arms trapped to her side. She struggled but it was not use. She was caught. A tear slipped out of her eyes when she realized Elsa was moving away from them.

Anna's eyes were drawn to another man crawling toward them. Blood was pouring out of his nose and it looked broken. "She kicked me!" He growled.

The man holding her snickered. "We should get out of here with this one. We don't want to loose her as well."

Anna, felt rope being tied around her wrists and a cloth tied around her mouth. She was pulled to her feet and was being marched along the slope rather then back up it.

A third man joined them a little while later; Anna glanced up, recognizing him. _He was the one who had hurt Elsa!_ Growling she tried to leap at him, just as her feet left the ground a tug from the rope holding her wrists pulled her to the ground.

"Hello little fox, I'm so glad we could meet again", Han's said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story! This will be the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you thought!

* * *

Anna was tired; they had been walking along the tree line for days, the slope and underbrush making their travel harder. Her hands had gone numb from the constant tugging of the ropes. Each man taking a turn pulling her along behind them, her head ached from the lack of food and water. The only consolation was that Elsa had escaped. She deserves to be free. Anna thought sadly. If only we could have been free together.

Aaron came to a stop at the base of a large cliff. The trees were pressing right against the slope. Anna glanced up and saw a crevice that leads all the way to the top of the peak.

"We should make camp here before making our way up," Aaron spoke calmly.

Anna heard Hans scoff under his breath. Anna turned to look at the other man. His face was twisted into a scowl. The entire trip he had been relatively silent. Walking mostly behind her. Anna was confused; did he not want to be doing this? Could he possibly be regretting his actions? No, don't be silly Anna! She scolded herself.

Aaron dragged Anna over to a small tree. He tied the rope securely around it, and then tied it around her wrists again. After he tugged a couple times to make sure it was secure he walked over to his brother, before both slipped into the trees.

Hans sat down, his back facing the cliffs. He was hunched over, Anna watched as his head drop, his breathing evening out. She tugged at her wrists, trying to free them. She felt the rope shift a bit, is it working? Anna thought.

Anna kept struggling, trying to slip her wrists free. She felt the rope loosen, she struggled harder, and she slipped her tied wrists out of the second knot. Not waiting, Anna leapt to her feet, and snuck off into the underbrush. She held the left over rope in her hands so she could run without having it snag.

Her heart was racing, her body was pumped full of adrenaline. After what felt like hours of running, she finally stopped to catch her breath. She had run down the slope, she had almost turned and tried to scramble back over the mountain, but with her hands still tied she wouldn't have made it very far. So here she was, lost in an unknown forest, with three men chasing her.

Looking up, Anna saw a break in the trees. Walking forward she saw a small stream, it was shallow and not very wide across. Anna stepped into the water, following the current downstream. She hoped this would throw her pursuers off.

The sun was beginning to set, but Anna was too afraid to stop just yet. She continued to walk forward, her feet stumbling on the uneven streambed. She was not going to stop, till she was somewhere safe.

Elsa paced in her room. Once she realized she couldn't find Anna after two days of searching she had flown home. Her wing was aching and she barely made it. Her parents had listened to her story with rapt attention. She needed their help. She had to save Anna, the girl was important to her.

"We will find her Elsa, but you have to rest your wing. Please leave it to your father and me" Idun said.

Elsa felt her heart rise in hope. But, she was saddened that she would not be able to help them. So she paced, her pent up energy doing nothing for her worry. Would Anna be okay? Would they ever find her? Elsa felt like crying, she was so useless. Sitting on a chair she placed her head in her hands, hoping beyond hope that Anna would be found.

What has happened to you? She thought. Never had she felt this way toward a stranger but Anna is not a stranger. She corrected herself. Anna was Anna. Scrunching her face in confusion she continued to sit and ponder what her subconscious knew already.

What did Anna mean to her? "She means everything," Elsa said quietly. "I have to find her!" Elsa exclaims jumping up. She would go out searching her wing be damned.

She ran to the doors, flinging them open. She leapt out onto the balcony. Glancing around, she tried to figure out where to start. To the East was the ocean and to the West were the mountains. Would they have taken her back over them? Or are they still in the forest. Maybe she should fly up through the stream; there was enough of a break in the trees to fly through the forest. Hopefully, then she would be able to hear any noise caused by humans trampling through the underbrush. Looking straight ahead, she leapt off the wooden deck plummeting to the ground, before spreading her wings and shooting along the ground.

Han's snapped awake when he heard someone yell. Sitting upright you looked in surprise at Aaron and Dormod. They were looking at the tree where the Fox had been tied up but was no longer. They turned to him, their eyes burning with anger. Hans stood, watching as both men paced toward him.

"You weren't watching her!" Dormod growled. "We left you to watch her!"

Han's scowled in anger. "I paid you to take care of it!" He turned to Aaron. "You didn't tie her well enough!"

Han's watched as the anger turned too furry. Aaron walked closer, face turning red. "I tied her fine! She wouldn't have gotten away; if you-" He pushed his finger into Han's chest. "Had been paying attention!"

"You still have to find her! You won't receive the rest of your payment until you do!" Han's said, staring right back at the other man.

Aaron turned away. His hands balled into fists. "Fine!" He barked. "Let's go find her Dormod. Leave this Pansy to figure his own way out."

Both men left in anger. Han's sighed; he could admit that they scared him a little. But, the only thing you can do is not showing them he was afraid or so he believed.

I'll just find her myself. Han's thought.

Adger and Idun flew over the forest. Swooping down when they thought they saw movement. Both did not seem to have luck on their side. Idun was worried for this young girl. From what Elsa said, she reminded her of a fox she once knew. They had become fast friends. Adger and she had just been mated; both had gone exploring the mountains.

They had met her; she was living in a small cave with her mate Henry. They had shown them around the forests and had ventured close to the human towns. It had been a wonderful time until hunters had found them. They had barely escaped, split up in the flurry of activity. They had both flown as fast as they could; she had looked back in time to see both foxes run the opposite way.

After a night, Adger and herself had ventured back to find them, but only found the body of Henry. A trail of blood led to the river, before disappearing. Both had searched for days but could not find her. Finally leaving, back over the mountains, vowing never to go back. The humans were too violent; they didn't want to risk their family.

Elsa spoke of this Anna, with such worry. She had never seen her daughter have such strong feelings for anything. Her eyes were filled with tears, her breathing heavy. She was so exhausted when she finally made it home that they were worried she would pass out. They needed to find this fox, if not for the girl, but for Elsa.

"Do you think we will find her?" Idun asked

Adger glanced over; worry Cleary written on his face. "I hope so…"

Elsa was flying along the streambed, her eyes darting from bank to bank. Her anxiety was mounting with every hour that went by. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains, casting an eerie glow to the forest.

She slowed down when she saw movement up ahead. Something was lying on the bank. Landing quietly Elsa approached slowly, her eyes trained on the object on the ground, half behind a falling tree. Elsa was only a yards away when she saw a booted foot sticking out.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, running over to the figure on the muddy bank. Falling to her knees beside the girl, she rolled her over.

Anna's face was caked with mud, her body shivering from the cold. Picking the smaller girl up she cradled her in her arms. Elsa pushed off the ground, spreading her wings wide. She began her ascent above the trees. A sharp pain tore through her wing causing her to falter.

Elsa grimaced in pain. Forcing her wings to keep pumping. Her shoulders began to ache from the strain. She would make it she had too!

Finally seeing her family home ahead she felt relief. She would make it. Landing awkwardly on the wooden platform outside the house she rushed to the doors. Trying to open the doors as best as possible.

Walking inside she went into her bedroom, placing Anna on her bed. Running back out she grabbed a cloth quickly soaking it under their water pump. Approaching Anna, she wiped her face clean. Grabbing a spare set of clothes she came over to the girl again.

Looking down at her she hesitated. Should she undress her, or wait for her to wake? A shiver racked the other girl's body, making up Elsa's mind.

Finishing slipping the loose fitting shirt over the other girl's head, she pulled it down, the long tunic coming to Anna's knees. Sitting back, she ran her hands along the other girl's cheek. She heard the outdoor open up. Jumping up, she hurried to the common space. Both her parents walked in, looking tired, the sky dark behind them.

"We couldn't find-" Adger was interrupted

"I found her! She was in the stream bed to the north!" She spoke softly.

Her mother's eyes widened in surprise, "is she all right?" She asked

"I'm not sure, she's asleep. I don't know if she will be okay…" Elsa spoke. Feeling a sting behind her eyes.

Elsa's mother came over, wrapping her in a hug. Elsa berried her face in her mother's shoulders. Her body racked with sobs. "I can't lose her."

"shh...it'll be alright." Her mother said.

Elsa just nodded into her shoulder.

Anna felt something rubbing the back of her hand. Opening her eyes, she tried to focus on the ceiling. It wasn't what she expected. Instead of dark rock, she was looking at wooden beams leading up to a peak. She couldn't ever think of a time when she'd been in an actual house that wasn't a store. Maybe she was dreaming.

Looking over to her side she saw Elsa, she was facing toward the window. Her hair was glowing in the sunlight streaming through the windows. This view is so much better than the trees, Anna thought.

"E-Elsa…" She swallowed thickly. Her throat felt dry and unused.

Anna watched as Elsa's head whipped around to her. She moved closer to the bed, her eyes trained on the other girl. "Anna! Oh, my god! You're awake!" She exclaimed.

Elsa bet down wrapping her arms around the redhead. She held her close, feeling her warm breath against her neck.

"I'm so glad I found you" Elsa spoke.

Anna lifted her arms sluggishly, wrapping them around the older girl. Anna held Elsa as tightly as possible. Her heart fluttered in happiness; Elsa had come back for her, she hadn't been left alone.

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna said, choking back tears. "I-" Anna couldn't finish, her sobs slipped out.

Elsa slipped into the bed, holding the other girl to her, stroking her hair in comfort. "I would never leave you, Anna."

Anna held her tighter in response.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Han's stumbled his way up the side of a cliff. After reaching the top he looked out over the trees. He could see the ocean spread out to his left. Straight ahead he could see what looked like a large house, high up in the branches of a tree. He squinted against the morning sun. Realizing it was indeed a house he smiled. What luck!

He slipped down the side of the rocks. Hurrying over to a large tree by the one with the house. Gauging the distance from the upper branches to the deck of the house, nodding he began his climb.

Finally reaching a branch high enough he inched his way out. The farthest part hung over the deck itself. Finally reaching the end he dropped down. He froze, listening to see if anyone inside had heard him. After a few moments and no sounds he continued to the door.

Pushing it opened he stepped inside. The outer room was large, with chairs and a table to one side. Three doors led off from the main room. Walking toward one he silently opened it, inside a large bed dominated the space, and no one was in site.

Moving over to the second door, he stuck his head in. Seeing the same size room, but this bed appeared to have two people laying down. Walking quietly across the wood floor, he approached the bed. Seeing the large wings hanging off the edge of the bed, telling him the identity of one of the individuals.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A red and black ear swivelled in his direction, before the other occupant sat straight up, staring at him in shock.

Anna leaps out of Elsa's arms. Landing on Han's in a crash of limbs. She pulled her arms back, wailing at him. She heard the rustle of the bed behind her as Elsa sat up. Han's acted on her moment of hesitation. He raised his arm, punching the other girl square in the head. She fell off of him. He stood running out of the room.

His head hurt and there was blood dripping into his eyes. The blond Eagle came running out of the room. Furry dripping from her posture, he stepped back in fear. He turned and ran for the door, flinging it open, he forgot how high up he was. He stumbled to a stop, teetering on the edge of the deck. He heard the girl run out behind him, spinning around he lost his balance.

He stared up at the blond as she leapt to catch him, but was too late. He looked up at the creature that could have made him rich beyond his birth. He could have had it all, death seemed like the only alternative.

Elsa watched him hit the ground with a loud thud. She felt sick; the body below was unmoving, lying in a tangle of limbs.

Turning away, she walked back inside to find Anna leaning against the doorframe, holding her head, blood dripping between her fingers.

Elsa wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, leading her to a chair. She methodically cleaned the wound, not looking into the other girl's eyes.

"What happened?" Anna questioned.

Elsa shook her head. She felt nauseous and afraid. She wrung her hands in her lap, emotions swamping her completely.

Anna stood, wrapping her arms around Elsa. Bringing her head to rest on her chest. "It's over…He won't be coming back" Elsa spoke.

Anna nodded in understanding.

Anna held her arms wide, as the wind ran through her hair. She could see the mountains rising majestically out of the forest. The white peaks shining in the sun. Anna couldn't help but laugh in pure happiness. Elsa held her tighter in response.

Anna glanced over her shoulder at the girl holding her high above the trees. Elsa's wings spread wide, making them glide weightlessly through the wind.

Slowing down, Elsa landed on a large tree, facing the sparkling ocean; She steadied the redhead beside her. Placing an arm around her waist.

Elsa brought up her free hand, gently stroking the soft ears poking out of the other girl's hair. Anna leaned into her side, a slight purr escaping her lips. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

The purring stopped when Anna spoke. "Thank you, Elsa, for showing me your world…I love you!" The smaller girl had turned, looking into the blonde's eyes, her sincerity speaking volumes.

Elsa felt her heart leap. Anna loved her! Elsa bent her head, kissing the soft lips in response. She felt the other girl tense, before relaxing into the kiss. Elsa pulled back, bringing her mouth to the other girl's ear.

"I love you too Anna."


End file.
